We form a tarot pack
by LuckyVV
Summary: "Vous aviez passé l'après-midi aux côtés de Quinn, souriante et mélancolique et vivante à nouveau, à regarder un film avec Katharine Hepburn qu'avait apporté Frannie, et à discuter, majoritairement de choses simples comme le nombre de livres que Quinn pouvait lire en un mois. " OS Faberry, post-OMW.


.

Lorsque Santana reçut cet appel, un instant avant que, tu en étais persuadée, Quinn fasse irruption dans l'église pour que tu puisses avoir la possibilité de regarder _ses_ yeux quand tu prononceras tes vœux, tu n'y croyais pas.

Tu avais entendu ta respiration s'arrêter brusquement.

Quinn n'avait pas pu avoir d'accident de voiture. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Puis tu remarquas la façon que Santana avait de se retenir aux épaules de Brittany, pour ne pas tomber, ou pleurer, et tu savais que tout cela était réel. Que Quinn Fabray ne pourrait pas assister à ton mariage avec Finn Hudson, parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage, parce qu'elle était impliquée dans un accident. Parce qu'elle était plus proche de la mort que de la vie.

Ton corps semblait se mouvoir de lui-même, car tu ne te souvenais pas être entrée dans cette voiture, accompagnée d'une blonde inquiète, d'une brune au bord des larmes, urgeant le chauffeur — qui que ce soit — de se dépêcher, de faire attention, puis d'accélérer, parce que Quinn pouvait être en train de mourir sans toi, sans que tu le saches. Tu ne pouvais plus retenir tes sanglots quand la pensée d'une Quinn vivant ses derniers instants t'apparut à l'esprit.

Brittany serra ta main dans la sienne, réconfortante.

.

Tu arrivas _enfin_ à la voir, sept heures après avoir débarqué dans le service des urgences. La totalité de vos camarades de Glee arrivèrent, aussi, pourtant, tu ne quittas pas les deux filles une seule fois.

C'est quand l'un des docteurs, vers minuit et quart, vint vous informer de son état de santé que tu relâchas un soupir étranglé.

Quinn était vivante, disait-il. Son état était stable, après de longues heures d'opération et de réparation.

Une partie du poids qui t'empêchait de respirer fut soudainement retiré, puis l'homme en blouse blanche demanda si quelqu'un voulait la voir. Évidemment, tu le voulais, terriblement, plus que tout au monde, mais tu savais que Santana et Brittany le désiraient également. C'est pourquoi tu les laissas passer en premier, souriant faiblement en croisant leur regard fatigué.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tu entras finalement dans la chambre où Quinn avait été déposée. Tu eus à la fois envie de pleurer, de vomir, de crier, et de ne plus jamais la quitter du regard.

Quinn était belle, comme toujours. Malgré le sang séché collant ses cheveux, le tube scotché dans sa gorge et relié à une effrayante machine aux bruits de ventilation, les quelques égratignures sur son sourcil droit, sa pommette, son menton.

En t'approchant, tu pus aisément — et amèrement — remarquer les innombrables aiguilles, fils et morceaux de gaze fixés à Quinn. Un cathéter piquait juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. Un tube de plastique, relié à une poche de liquide incolore, entrait dans le creux de son coude, tandis que le petit appareil accroché à son doigt donnait sa tension, emplissant la chambre de bruits électroniques menaçants, mais oh combien rassurants.

Le drap t'empêchait de voir le bas de son corps, mais tu ne savais pas si tu aurais pu supporter d'en voir plus.

C'était de ta faute si Quinn était dans cette situation.

Pour cette nuit, tu décidas — et tu savais — que tu ne pouvais rien faire pour aider Quinn, et tu détestais cette sensation. Se sentir inutile à quelqu'un que l'on apprécie, de qui l'on se soucie plus que quiconque.

Tu t'assis près d'elle, tenant sa main meurtrie entre les tiennes. La peau de Quinn ne t'avait jamais paru aussi pâle, ni aussi douce.

.

La première fois que tu fis la rencontre de Frannie, c'était dans cette même chambre d'hôpital, qui sentait auparavant le camphre, l'aseptisé, mais était maintenant emplie des dizaines d'odeurs douces et apaisantes des quelques bouquets de fleurs sur la table au pied du lit.

Tu étais revenue la voir tous les jours depuis une semaine. Quinn s'était éveillée une fois, fatiguée et désorientée (tu savais qu'elle subissait une lourde médication), avait marmonné des incohérences, demandé de l'eau, avant de retomber dans un sommeil immobile. Cette nuit-là, en rentrant chez toi, tu avais pleuré, prié et ri, heureuse d'avoir revu, pour un bref moment, les yeux noisette de Quinn, constellés de vert et d'or.

Le lendemain, tu avais rendu sa bague à Finn. Tu te sentais sincèrement désolée pour lui, tu l'étais toujours, mais tu lui expliquas que c'était impossible que vous puissiez jamais vous marier. Que c'était probablement mieux, pour vous deux, si vous ne poursuiviez pas plus loin votre relation déjà bancale.

Il avait accepté, avec réticence, mais son sourire avait été sincère. Le tien aussi.

En entrant dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Quinn, tu fus surprise de percevoir deux rires bien distincts, et pourtant si semblables, provenant de _sa_ chambre. Tu gelas sur place, frappée par l'invraisemblable espoir que, oui, Quinn était réveillée, pour de bon.

Tu étais arrivée dans la chambre en courant, trouvant Quinn assise dans son lit (tu ne pus t'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand tu vis qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de l'immonde machine pour respirer, seulement de deux petits tubes scotchés à ses narines), riant de son rire si particulier, venant de ses entrailles et faisant palpiter les tiennes. À sa gauche se tenait une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux plus longs que ceux de Quinn, les yeux plus verts, peut-être un peu plus âgée, mais ayant la même mâchoire, le même menton, les mêmes mains, fines et longues, la même couleur de peau.

Quand Quinn remarqua ta présence, elle sourit — sincèrement, de ce minuscule sourire qui était si rare ces derniers temps —, puis elle te fit signe d'approcher.

« Hey » dit-elle, d'une voix faible et un peu timide. Tu lui rendis son sourire, et son salut, puis restas debout, mal à l'aise alors que Quinn avait déjà de la visite. Elle fit un vague geste entre toi et l'autre femme.

« Rachel, c'est Frannie, ma sœur, directement importée de Californie. »

Tu ris, parce que Quinn était ici, et elle était toujours Quinn, avant de serrer la main de sa sœur, chaude et accueillante. Elle rendit ton sourire.

« Heureuse de finalement te rencontrer, Rachel Berry. Nous sommes maintenant deux à devoir supporter la ringarde qu'est ma sœur. »

Encore une fois, tu laissas un rire franchir tes lèvres, bien que le fait que Frannie connaisse ton nom de famille ne t'ait pas échappé.

Vous aviez passé l'après-midi aux côtés de Quinn, souriante et mélancolique et _vivante_ à nouveau, à regarder un film avec Katharine Hepburn qu'avait apporté Frannie, et à discuter, majoritairement de choses simples comme le nombre de livres que Quinn pouvait lire en un mois.

Tu ne pus t'empêcher de la trouver _adorable_ lorsqu'elle fit mine de réfléchir.

Voir Quinn sourire et rire et serrer ta main entre les siennes, libérées de leurs entraves, n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

.

Tu passais de plus en plus de temps avec Quinn, parfois même Brittany et Santana. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital — en fauteuil roulant — tu ne te le pardonnerais jamais si elle restait ainsi toute sa vie —, pas un jour ne s'était passé sans que tu ailles la voir, et vice versa.

Judy Fabray semblait apprécier que Quinn ait une amie comme toi, sur laquelle compter. Frannie était de retour en Californie, mais tu savais qu'elle appelait quotidiennement Quinn pour avoir de ses nouvelles, et que Quinn aimait ses deux relations nouvellement retrouvées. Et tes pères adoraient Quinn, littéralement.

Quand le printemps arriva et que les journées se réchauffèrent, Quinn et toi alliez dans un parc pour vous allonger dans l'herbe, ou dans son jardin, protégé des regards indiscrets. Quinn s'y sentait en sécurité, et plongeait souvent ses jambes striées de cicatrices pâles dans l'eau de la piscine — surtout après avoir découvert qu'elle pouvait à nouveau _sentir_.

(Tu avais pleuré de joie lorsqu'elle t'avait annoncé la nouvelle, redoutée et enfin réelle.)

Tu te sentais devenir de plus en plus proche de la blonde, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Les week-end que vous passiez, ta tête sur ses genoux en regardant des films, ou à cuisiner pour ensuite emmener votre repas dans un parc pour un pique-nique, ou comme il semblait _impossible_, pour toi comme pour elle, de vous endormir sans vous étreindre, sans sentir le souffle de l'autre sur votre visage, sans entendre sa respiration, ses battements de cœur, solides et réguliers — tout cela criait tes sentiments pour elle.

Tu savais que la limite amicale de votre relation avait été dépassée depuis quelques temps déjà, mais si tu en croyais la façon dont Quinn te regardait, attentivement et avec tant de délicatesse, et la façon dont elle te tenait la main, ou le corps, ou riait à tes côtés, tu aurais pu juré qu'elle aussi te voyait plus qu'une simple amie.

Mais tu ne pouvais pas la perdre — pas _encore_. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors tu laissas le temps passer, appréciant encore plus tous les moments passés en sa compagnie.

Jusqu'à ce matin d'avril, où Quinn t'avait appelée, essoufflée. Tu étais arrivée chez elle en huit minutes, un peu inquiète à cause du ton légèrement anxieux qu'avait pris sa voix au téléphone, et tu la trouvas dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit.

« Tout va bien ? » avais-tu demandé.

Elle avait hoché la tête, souriant et tremblant. Puis elle avait pris une grande inspiration, s'était appuyée contre la tête de lit jusqu'à pouvoir se lever. Quinn avait avancé d'un pas, puis de deux, un peu déséquilibrée, mais elle avait avancé, elle avait _marché_, et se tenait à quelques centimètres de toi, se soutenant au mur d'une main. Elle avait attrapé l'une des tiennes de l'autre.

« Rachel » commença-t-elle, sans se départir de son sourire, « j'aurais dû venir jusqu'à chez toi, sonner à ta porte et te demander de m'accompagner dehors pour ce que je m'apprête à te demander, mais tu sais que je suis un peu handicapée, et que je ne fais jamais comme tout le monde. » Elle rit un peu, nerveusement, avant de poursuivre. « Et je voulais être debout, me tenir devant toi, pour espérer avoir assez de courage quand je te poserai cette question, et si tu répondais oui, tu me rendrais infiniment heureuse, Rach. »

À ce moment-là, ta gorge s'était soudain asséchée, et tu repensas immédiatement à ce que ton esprit avait désespérément tenté d'oublier, le mince rayon d'espoir que Quinn puisse retourner tes sentiments.

Elle continuait de te tenir la main, caressait tes phalanges de son pouce.

« Tu es une fille tellement intelligente, remarquable, attentive, et tu prends soin de moi comme personne. Je ne sais pas si tu accepteras de sortir avec moi, parce que je ne te mérite sans doute pas, et je suis loin d'être une personne aussi bien que toi, mais si tu le voulais, je serais tellement heureuse que je pourrais faire le tour du pays en une journée, je t'emmènerais voir des comédies musicales à New York, et l'on pourrait regarder le soleil se lever, et je t'achèterais des fleurs, chaque jour, pour t'aider à te faire comprendre à quel point tu m'es chère, à quel point tu es précieuse, et j'ouvrirais... »

Tu ne pus t'empêcher de l'embrasser, coupant sa tirade, et d'encercler tes bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant impossiblement plus près. Normalement, tu aurais attendu la fin de votre futur rendez-vous pour le faire, au moment le plus romantique, mais tu ne pouvais pas attendre. Pas quand Quinn te disait qu'elle voulait essentiellement partager tes journées, peut-être même ta vie, et qu'elle était debout, et_ en vie._

Jamais personne ne t'avait fait te sentir aussi spéciale, comme si tu valais des millions. Tu espérais qu'elle aussi puisse se sentir spéciale, et aimée, et, si elle te laissait le faire, tu passerais chaque jour de ton existence à le lui rappeler. Elle en valait la peine.

.

C'était un jour de la fin du mois de juillet, après qu'elle ait passé la nuit chez toi, dans ton lit, agglutinée contre toi comme si elle avait peur que tu disparaisses, tes bras la rapprochant encore plus près de ton corps, que tu les avais vues.

Quinn avait réappris à marcher, mais voyait tout de même de nombreux thérapeutes et médecins de temps à autre. Tu n'avais jamais été aussi fière d'elle.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à les découvrir de cette façon, mais lorsque tu entras — sans frapper — dans la salle de bain, tu ne pus dévier ton égard de cette large cicatrice, rose, immortelle, zigzagant depuis sa hanche protubérante et traversant ses côtes pour se perdre en haut de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ni des plus petites cicatrices, celles laissées par les perfusions, piqûres et autres aiguilles le long de ses bras, sur sa clavicule gauche.

Ni des quelques pâles balafres traçant irrégulièrement des lignes, des courbes de cinq ou dix centimètres (pas plus) sur ses cuisses.

Bien que tu avais souvent voulu découvrir ce que cachaient ses robes pastel, ses pantalons et sweat-shirts, autre que dans l'atmosphère confinée et abominable et presque funèbre de l'hôpital — funèbre, car elle avait failli y mourir, et toi avec elle —, tes yeux ne divergèrent pas vers ses muscles athlétiques, ou la courbe de ses seins.

Quinn remarqua ta présence, et, comme tu l'avais soupçonné, elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé aux carreaux froids de la douche, puis se retourna, croisant ses bras sur son ventre, l'eau coulant toujours.

« Ne me regarde pas » avait-elle marmonné, colère et larmes s'emmêlant dans sa voix.

Tu aurais dû l'écouter, et partir aussitôt. Au lieu de cela, tu t'étais approchée, ne quittant pas du regard l'arrière de son crâne, jusqu'à entrer dans la douche, complètement habillée. Puis tu mis tes bras autour de sa taille, entremêlant tes doigts aux siens quand tu sentis son corps se raidir.

Tu posas ta tête dans le creux de son épaule, et murmuras « tu es tellement belle, Quinn ».

Tu savais qu'elle était toujours gênée lorsqu'il était question de son corps, de son organisme, de sa peau, de son être. De Quinn.

Tu n'avais jamais vu son dos nu. Pas même lorsque tu massais la rugosité de ses articulations et la tension de ses muscles, quand Quinn te le demandait, timidement et dans un soupir, après une journée particulièrement difficile. Elle avait toujours voulu garder au moins un t-shirt sur elle, pour t'éviter de découvrir l'innommable, le mémento qui vous rappelait des instants sombres et morbides.

Tes vêtements te collaient à la peau, mais tu n'y prêtais aucune attention. S'il fallait cela pour que la fille que tu tenais dans tes bras, que tu aimais, de qui tu étais amoureuse se sente belle, et aimée, et en sécurité, alors tu le ferais, tout le temps.

Quinn commença à pleurer, doucement, sans bruit, comme elle le faisait habituellement, détestant montrer ses faiblesses en sanglotant ouvertement et en laissant les spasmes prendre le contrôle.

Tu resserras ta prise sur son ventre, embrassa son cou, et laissas ton corps se fondre dans le sien pour lui montrer, lui _prouver_ ta présence, éternelle et irrémédiable — ton soutien, inconditionnel et sans limite — ton amour, qui dépassait de loin les frontières de l'humainement possible.

« Je ne te quitte pas » avais-tu chuchoté dans sa peau, blanche, souple, vivante.

Tu la sentis hocher imperceptiblement la tête, et presser tes phalanges entre les siennes qui, tu le savais sans même les regarder, pâlissaient sous l'effort.

Cela prit de longs mois, ponctués de nouvelles et d'anciennes insécurités ainsi que de renouvellement de confiance, pour que Quinn commence à te parler des marques indélébiles parant son corps. Tu appris à les aimer, chacune d'entre elles, dans l'obscurité de la nuit et dans les jours les plus brillants, et à les pardonner, et Quinn y arriva aussi, finalement.

Mais cela prit uniquement deux jours pour que Quinn te fasse assez confiance — ou plutôt, se fasse assez confiance — pour te guider dans la chambre, et pour qu'elle te laisse la dévêtir, poser tes mains sur sa peau, tracer du bout des doigts les cicatrices brutes de son abdomen et sur ses côtes.

Tu sentais sa respiration se couper à chaque fois que tu effleurais un point sensible — voire douloureux — de sa peau, et tu te penchais régulièrement à son oreille, lui murmurant à quel point elle était belle et parfaite et splendide, jusqu'à ce que la tension de ses muscles se relâche, et même après.

Elle t'embrassa doucement, chastement, chuchotant un « merci » qui te fit monter les larmes aux yeux, car Quinn était réellement dans tes bras, réellement vivante, et elle ne fuyait pas. Plus maintenant.

* * *

**One shot parce que je me sentais d'humeur à écrire quelque chose comme ceci. Bonnes vacances !**


End file.
